Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness: Po gets kidnapped!
by willfrieden
Summary: In this story, Po, Shifu and the Furious Five are all hanging out like a normal day. Tigress is also revealed to have a crush on Po. However, peace is cut short when Fung comes in, alongside his group of bandits and decides to kidnap Po and take over the world! What will happen? (Po x Tigress)
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the Jade Palace. Po, Tigress, Crane, Monkey, Viper, Mantis and Shifu were all relaxing. However, things normally do not stay peaceful for very long in the Jade Palace. Let's see what happens. "Check this trick out, guys, I can eat ten bowls of noodles in a period of five seconds" said Po.

"That's awesome, let's see then" replied Crane. "Alright" said Po. So, Po ate ten bowls of noodles in a period of five seconds, just like he said. "Whoa" said Monkey. "Amazing, how did you eat that much, so quickly"? Asked Mantis. "It takes years of training" replied Po.

"Wow" said Viper. "I have to admit, I was impressed" said Tigress. "Thanks Tigress" said Po. "You're welcome" said Tigress. Tigress, at first, did not like Po at all when he first joined, but after a while, she has started to have feelings for him.

However, Tigress has a hard time telling Po her feelings. Why is it so hard to tell Po that I like him, thought Tigress. Shifu then shows up in the dining room. He wasn't in the room earlier because he already had eaten his lunch, and after that, he decided to build a new training room.

"Hi team, come check this out, I created a new training room" said Shifu. "A new training room"? Asked Po, curious. "Yeah, I created a new training room, so that way, you can practice your kung fu some more" said Shifu. "Awesome" said Po. "Yeah, anyways, let's go" said Shifu.

So, Shifu, Po, Tigress, Viper, Mantis, Crane and Monkey go check out the training room. Little did they realize though was that Fung was plotting to kidnap Po. Meanwhile with Fung …. "I will kidnap Po, and take over the world, and there's nothing that those pathetic brats can do to stop me" said Fung. "Alright, I can't wait" said Fung's group. "Me neither" said Fung.

Now back to Shifu, Po, Tigress, Viper, Mantis, Crane and Monkey as they check out the training room. "Whoa, there's a lot of nice equipment in here" said Crane. "I know, with this, everyone can practice better and more effectively" said Shifu.

"That's great, now, we can prepare for anything that may head our way" said Monkey. "Agreed" said Viper. "What do you think, Po"? Asked Shifu. "I really like it" said Po. "Well, that's great news" said Shifu. "Agreed" said Po. "Alright everyone, I'm now going to go rest for a bit" said Shifu.

"Alright" came everyone's reply. Shifu then leaves to go rest for a bit. "What are you going to do right now, Po"? Asked Crane. "I'm going to go to my adoptive father's noodle shop, to check if he needs any help" said Po. "Alright" Said Crane. "Wait, Po" said Tigress. "What's up"? Asked Po.

"Can I come with you"? Asked Tigress. "Sure" said Po. "Thanks" said Tigress. Tigress sure seems to be acting strange, thought Po. Po and Tigress then leave to the noodle shop, in order to see if Mr. Ping needs help. After they left, the other four were curious as to why Tigress wanted to go with Po.

"I wonder why Tigress wanted to go with Po" said Monkey. "Who knows"? Asked Crane. "I think I know" said Viper. "What"? Asked Mantis. "She wants to go with Po because I believe she has a crush on Po" said Viper. "Oh, ok" said Mantis. "That's interesting" said Monkey. "Agreed" said Crane.

Meanwhile, Po and Tigress were almost to the noodle shop when Tigress decided she wanted to tell Po her feelings. "Po, can I tell you something" said Tigress. "Sure, what's up" said Po. "Well, I … Tigress started to say when suddenly Po interrupts. "We are at the noodle shop" said Po.

"Oh" said Tigress. "What were you going to say"? Asked Po. "Never mind, I can wait until later to tell you" said Tigress. "Ok" said Po. Po and Tigress then enter the noodle shop. "Hey adoptive father, do you need any help"? Asked Po. "Sure, I can use a little bit of help making noodles" said Mr. Ping.

"Alright, let's do this" said Po. "Why is Tigress here with you though"? Asked Mr. Ping, curious. "I think it's because she wants to help" said Po. "Oh ok" said Mr. Ping. Little did Po and Mr. Ping realize was that wasn't the main reason why Tigress was there.

That's not the reason why I'm here, it's because I want to tell Po I like him but there's no opportunity to do so, right now, though, thought Tigress to herself. Po and Tigress then help out Mr. Ping. A few hours later, it was getting late so Po and Tigress left after Mr. Ping thanked them for the help.

"Po, I really need to tell you something" said Tigress. "What's up"? Asked Po. "Po, I" Tigress started to say when suddenly, Shifu shows up. "Shoot" said Tigress. "What's going on, Master Shifu"? Asked Po.

"Oh, I'm just meditating right here but I heard you two, so I decided to see what's going on" said Shifu. "Oh, me and Tigress helped out Mr. Ping at the noodle shop" said Po. "Ah, ok" said Shifu. "Yeah, I am thinking of using the training equipment, tomorrow" said Po.

"That's good news, dragon warrior" said Shifu. "It is" said Po. "Well, good night, Master" said Tigress. "Night Shifu" said Po. "Night" said Shifu. Shifu then returns to his mediation. Po, who was eager to go to sleep ran fast so Tigress did not have an opportunity to tell him her feelings.

Shoot, well, I will tell him tomorrow, thought Tigress to herself. Monkey, Crane, Mantis and Viper were already asleep. Then, Shifu was done mediating and decided to go to sleep as well. Little did they realize though was that Fung and his gang were at the palace.

"Let's go" said Fung. "Right" said Fung's group of bandits. Po was sleeping when suddenly. "Mmm" said Po, gagged. "It's no use, Po" said Fung, laughing evilly. "Mmm" said Po. "Struggling is futile, anyways, let's move out, team" said Fung. "Right" said Fung's group. Fung and Fung's group then left, Po in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Tigress, Shifu, Mantis, Crane, Viper and Monkey all woke up. "Morning team" said Monkey, excited. "Morning Monkey" said everyone else. "Where's Po at"? Asked Tigress. "I have no idea" said Crane. "I hope nothing bad happened" said Tigress. "Well, we can check" stated Mantis.

"True" replied Viper. "He's probably just sleeping late, just like normal" said Shifu. "Well, let's check out Po's room" suggested Crane. "Right" said Shifu. So, Shifu, Tigress, Mantis, Crane, Viper and Monkey all check Po's room. They then discovered some footprints and Po, not there.

"Po isn't here" said Mantis. "Do you think he might have woke up early"? Asked Viper. "I don't think so" said Shifu, observing the footprints Fung and his group left, last night. "What are these footprints"? Asked Monkey.

"I believe an intruder was in here, last night" stated Shifu. "We didn't hear anything go off last night though" said Viper. "What could have happened'? Asked Tigress, frantic for Po. "I have no idea, but whoever they are, we will find them" replied Shifu.

"Let's look for clues" suggested Crane. "Agreed, let's go" said Shifu. So, Tigress, Shifu, Mantis, Crane, Viper and Monkey all go look for clues for Po's whereabouts. Meanwhile …. "Let me go" stated Po, angrily. "Make us" said the crocodile bandits. "Yeah" said Fung.

"What do you plan on doing"? Asked Po angrily. "We plan on taking over the world" said Fung. "You won't get away with this" said Po. "We will, your pathetic friends will never find you" laughed Fung. "You're the pathetic one" said Po angrily.

"Nope, that's you, anyways, bandits, I'm going to go get some food, make sure Po doesn't escape" said Fung. "Right" said Fung's group. Fung then leaves to get food. "You won't get away with this, let me go immediately" Po said, annoyed. "Nah, we are good" said Fung's group.

Now back to Tigress, Shifu, Mantis, Crane, Viper and Monkey as they try asking around. "Have you seen this panda"? Asked Shifu, showing a random bunny a picture of Po. "No, I haven't" said the bunny. "Oh, ok" said Shifu. The bunny then leaves. "Well, that was a bust" said Monkey.

"No kidding" said Viper. "Well, let's go" said Mantis. "Right" said Shifu. Oh Po, where can you possibly be, thought Tigress, sadly. Tigress looked really sad since she was unable to tell Po her feelings for him. "It's ok, Tigress, we will find Po" said Viper. "I hope we do" said Tigress.

"I have a question for you, Tigress" said Crane. "What is it"? Asked Tigress. "Do you like Po"? Asked Crane. "Yes, I do" said Tigress with a blush on her face. "Well, we figured as much, anyways, we will find whoever took Po and stop their plan" said Mantis. "Right" Said Tigress.

"Alright Furious Five, let's go" said Shifu. "Right" came the Furious Five's responses. Tigress, Shifu, Mantis, Crane, Viper and Monkey then leave to continue finding clues. We will find you Po, and I will tell you my feelings for you, thought Tigress to herself.

Tigress, Shifu, Mantis, Crane, Viper and Monkey then continued on. After a bit, they found a tortoise all tied up. "Why are you tied up"? Asked Shifu. "Well, I tried stopping Fung who had some panda kidnapped" said the tortoise.

"Well, let's get you untied, and you can show us" said Shifu. "Right" said the tortoise. The tortoise then got untied. "Thanks" said the tortoise. "You're welcome, now, who is the panda you were talking about"? Asked Shifu, curious. "Here he is" said the tortoise, showing the picture.

The panda was Po. "That's Po" Said Tigress. "You know him"? Asked the tortoise, who was new around here. "Yeah, he's the dragon warrior" said Crane. "Oh, he's the dragon warrior, that's awesome" said the tortoise. "Yeah, anyways, thanks for the help" said Tigress, happily.

"You're welcome, what's your names?" Asked the tortoise. We are Tigress, Shifu, Mantis, Crane, Viper and Monkey" said all of them. "Well, I've got to go, now, nice to meet you" said the tortoise. "Nice to meet you too" Tigress, Shifu, Mantis, Crane, Viper and Monkey all replied.

The tortoise then leaves after thanking Tigress, Shifu, Mantis, Crane, Viper and Monkey. "Alright, now we have more clues, said Tigress, excited. "Well, we still don't know where Fung and his gang are though" said Shifu. "Agreed" said Monkey.

"I'm glad the tortoise was able to help" said Tigress. "Same here, it seems you are really excited" said Mantis. "I am, I can't wait to tell Po how I feel" said Tigress. "Well, let's move out" said Mantis. "Right" said Viper.

So, Tigress, Shifu, Mantis, Crane, Viper and Monkey decided to look for Fung's location. They then came across three paths. "Great, there are three paths" said Crane. "Well, we have to choose from one of them" said Monkey. "Well, let's choose the left path, first" said Shifu.

"Alright, let's hope this is the right way to go" said Crane. "Let's hope" said Viper. "We will find Po if it's the last thing we do" said Tigress. "Right" said Viper. What will happen, and will the left path be right for Tigress, Shifu, Mantis, Crane, Viper and Monkey? Find out in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

When we last left off, Tigress, Shifu, Mantis, Crane, Viper and Monkey chose the left path to go search for Po. Will this path be the right one? Or will it be a dud? Let's see … "It appears this path is wrong" Stated Shifu. "Oh great" Said Monkey. "Yeah, I know" Said Crane.

"Well, let's try the middle path now" Suggested Viper. "Alright" Said Mantis. So, Tigress, Shifu, Mantis, Crane, Viper and Monkey decide to head to the middle path. I can't wait to find you, my love Po, and I'm sorry I didn't treat you with respect when you first got here, thought Tigress.

It seems Tigress really likes Po. However, Po doesn't think she does still, which is why he thought it was strange that Tigress went with him to the noodle shop. Anyways, meanwhile …. "Let me out, right now" Said Po. "Nah, why would we do that, when we can take over the world" Said Fung's group.

"When the Furious Five and Shifu find us, they will mop the floor with you" Stated Po, annoyed with Fung's group. "Sure they will" Said Fung's Group. "They will, they always have, and we have beaten powerful foes such as Ke-Pa" replied Po.

"Who cares, we will still get rid of you" Said Fung's group. "Yeah right" Said Po. Then, Fung showed up. "Hey bandits, I have the food" Said Fung. "Thanks" Said Fung's group. "I'm so sick of you" Said Po to Fung. "Nobody cares" Said Fung.

Now back to Tigress, Shifu, Mantis, Crane, Viper and Monkey as they continued on searching for Po. It seems that the middle path was leading them in the right path. "Well, it looks like we aren't going around in circles anymore" Stated Monkey. "That's true" Crane replied.

"I hate Fung so much, I could be with Po right now but no, Fung has to be a jerk" Said Tigress. "It's ok, Tigress" Said Mantis. "It's not ok, I wanted to tell my feelings to Po, and I was going to but I got interrupted twice" Said Tigress. "Sorry" Said Shifu.

"It's ok, but you wouldn't mind if me and Po were dating, right? Asked Tigress. "No, not at all" Said Shifu. "Thanks" Said Tigress. "You're welcome" Said Shifu. "Look Tigress, I know you want to find Po, but sitting here will not do us any good, we have to keep moving" Said Mantis.

"You're right, let's go then" Said Tigress. Tigress, Shifu, Mantis, Crane, Viper and Monkey then continues. However, it starts to get late. "It's getting late, team" Said Shifu. "It's too bad it's getting late" Said Tigress. "Yeah, but we can continue on tomorrow" Said Crane.

"True" Said Tigress. Tigress, although she didn't look like it, was really worried for Po. After eating dinner which was some noodles and brushing teeth, Shifu and the Furious Five all go to sleep. The next day …. "Alright, let's go team" Said Tigress, not hesitating to wake up.

"Whoa, slow down Tigress, it's still early" Said Shifu. "Well, I want to find Po, who knows what could be happening to him" Said Tigress. "Alright, I'll wake up the others" Said Shifu. Shifu then wakes up the others. "Alright, let's go then" Said Monkey. "Right" Said Mantis.

Tigress, Shifu, Mantis, Crane, Viper and Monkey then continues to search for Fung and Fung's group hideout. "I wonder why it has to be so hard to find Fung and his pathetic group" Said Crane. "Who knows"? Asked Viper. "Well, when we find them, we will get them" Said Mantis.

"I agree" Said Viper. "They better not lay a hand on Po" Said Tigress. "I guess Tigress is overprotective of Po" Said Mantis. "True, I never thought that Tigress would like Po" Said Monkey. "Same here" Said Mantis. "Well, I do like Po, that's why, we have to save him" Said Tigress.

"Right" Said Viper. Tigress, Shifu, Mantis, Crane, Viper and Monkey then continues when suddenly, Mr. Ping showed up. "Mr. Ping, what are you doing here"? Asked Shifu. "I'm here to help you" Said Mr. Ping. "Don't you have to run your noodle shop"? Asked Shifu.

"No, I don't, I closed it until we find Po" Said Mr. Ping. "Why did it take you so long to get over here, then"? Asked Crane. "I ended up asking everyone in town for help in finding Po" Said Mr. Ping. "Well, that's good, we can use all the help we can get" Said Shifu. "True" Said Crane.

"Well, now that the whole town is also looking for Po, will it be easier to find him"? Asked Monkey. "I don't know" Said Shifu. "Well, let's hope that's the case" Said Mantis. "Agreed" Said Viper. So Mr. Ping, Tigress, Shifu, Mantis, Crane, Viper and Monkey all search for Po.

In town, other animals are also searching for Po but they haven't had much luck. Will they ever find Fung and Fung's group? Find out in the next few chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Last time, the whole town was searching for Po. Tigress, Shifu, Mantis, Monkey, Crane, Mr. Ping and Viper were also searching as well. "Why does Fung have to be so hard to find"? Asked Mantis. "Who knows"? Asked Monkey. "Fung is so annoying, why doesn't he learn to quit"? Asked Crane.

"I have no idea" Stated Viper. "Well whatever, we need to keep going" Said Mr. Ping. "My thoughts exactly" Said Shifu. "Wherever Fung is, I will teach him a lesson" Stated Tigress. "Same here" Said Mantis. "We all will" Said Crane. "Agreed" Said Monkey.

So, Tigress, Shifu, Mantis, Monkey, Crane, Mr. Ping and Viper continued searching. Suddenly, they find footprints that look like Fung and his group's footprints. "Looks like we found some footprints" Stated Crane. "Wonder if they are Fung's"? Asked Mantis.

"It looks like they are" Said Shifu. "What makes you say that"? Asked Viper. "Well, looking at this book on crocodiles, the footprints look identical" Said Shifu. "It could be any crocodile, though" Said Monkey. "Well, I guess we have to find out" replied Mr. Ping.

"Actually, it does look like Fung's, I've seen his footprints before" Said Mantis. "Perfect, then let's follow these footprints" Stated Shifu. "Right" Said Viper. So, Tigress, Shifu, Mantis, Monkey, Crane, Mr. Ping and Viper follow the footprints.

I will teach that idiot Fung a lesson for kidnapping Po, thought Tigress to herself. Meanwhile …. "Hey bandits, guess what"? Asked Fung. "What's up"? Asked Fung's group. "I have the machine that's ready to get rid of Po, and take over the world" said Fung.

"That's great" said Fung's group. "What are you going to do with that machine"? Asked Po angrily. "After destroying you, I will use it to take over the world, and my group will help too" Laughed Fung. "You won't get away with this, my friends will find me" Said Po angrily.

"Sure, you keep saying that, but guess what, they haven't found you, so boo hoo" Said Fung. "Shut up" Said Po angrily. "That all you got"? Asked Fung. "You're such a wimp, Po" Said Fung's group. "I know what you are, but what am I"? Asked Po.

"An annoying idiot, that's what" Said Fung's group. "I agree with that" Said Fung. "Nope, that's what you are" Said Po. "Oh yeah"? Asked Fung. "Yeah" Said Po angrily. "Shut up" Said Fung. "Make me" Said Po. Po then argues with Fung and Fung's group for several hours.

Several hours later … "Uh, uh, stupid" Said Fung. "Uh, idiot" Said Po, out of breath. "Enough of this, once you are gone, you will never be able to stop our diabolical plot" Said Fung. "Yeah" Said Fung's group. "We will stop you" Said Po angrily.

"Yeah right" Said Fung. I'm so sick of Fung and his stupid group, thought Po to himself. Now back to Tigress, Shifu, Mantis, Monkey, Crane, Mr. Ping and Viper. "At least this is getting us closer, hopefully" Said Monkey. "Yeah, let's hope, and we will stop Fung from whatever he plans on doing" Said Crane.

"Agreed, you would think by now, Fung would give up, since he constantly fails, but apparently not" Said Viper. "So true" Said Mantis. "Well whatever, once we find Fung, he will be arrested" Said Shifu. "Right, and then I can finally reunite with my beloved, Po" Said Tigress.

"After that, I will be able to have fun with Po as well, in the noodle shop, whenever he has the free time" Stated Mr. Ping. "Yeah, but for now, we have to focus on saving Po, first" replied Shifu. "True" Said Mr. Ping.

Then, as Tigress, Shifu, Mantis, Monkey, Crane, Mr. Ping and Viper continue on, they come across an injured pig. "What happened"? Asked Monkey to the injured pig. "I was hurt by a crocodile" Said the pig. "Did you happen to get the crocodile's name"? Asked Shifu.

"Fung" Said the injured pig. "Thanks, at least we are heading in the right direction, and sorry that Fung injured you" Said Shifu. "It's ok" Said the pig. "Well, here's some bandages" Said Crane, handing the pig some bandages. "Thanks" Said the pig.

"You're welcome" Said Crane. "Will you need any more help"? Asked Shifu. "I'm ok" Said the Pig. "Alright, well team, let's continue on" Said Shifu. "Right" Said the rest of the group. Tigress, Shifu, Mantis, Monkey, Crane, Mr. Ping and Viper then continue on.

Just wait Fung, we are almost there, and I will save my panda, thought Tigress to herself. "Looks like Tigress is ready to teach Fung a lesson for kidnapping Po" Said Mantis. "True" Said Viper. "I hope we are almost there" Said Mr. Ping.

Then, it was nighttime once again. "Shoot, it's now night" Stated Viper. "Well, we have to rest for the night" Said Shifu. "Right, we will rest up, and in the morning, we will continue to search for Po" Said Mr. Ping. "Right" Said Crane.

Tigress, Shifu, Mantis, Monkey, Crane, Mr. Ping and Viper then eat dinner which is noodles, and they brush teeth and go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning then came to Tigress, Shifu, Mantis, Monkey, Crane, Mr. Ping and Viper. "Alright, it's now morning time, so we should keep going" Said Tigress. "I agree, let's go" Said Crane. Tigress, Shifu, Mantis, Monkey, Crane, Mr. Ping and Viper, after eating and brushing teeth, then head out to continue their search for Fung.

"Fung is so pathetic" Said Mantis. "Yeah, I agree" Said Viper. "Same, Fung is a jerk" Said Tigress. "I really hope we are almost there" Said Crane. "We should be, I mean, we saw the footprints yesterday" Stated Shifu. "True" replied Mr. Ping. "Well, let's keep going team" Said Monkey,

"Right" Said Viper. Tigress, Shifu, Mantis, Monkey, Crane, Mr. Ping and Viper then kept on going. Meanwhile ….. "I'm sure glad that our diabolical plot is working" Stated Fung. "Same here" replied Fung's bandit group. "LET ME OUT" Demanded Po angrily.

"Shut up" Said Fung. "MAKE ME, I'M SO SICK OF YOU" Said Po. "Do I really look like I care"? Asked Fung. "You better care" Said Po angrily. "We don't, there, how do you like that"? Asked Fung's group. "You're all a bunch of idiots, your plan is going to fail, then you will be arrested" Said Po.

"Sure we will, not" Said Fung. "You'll regret not letting me out" Said Po. "No we won't" Said Fung. "What should we do right now, boss"? Asked Fung's group. "How about you get me some food, while I work on the machine" Said Fung. "Got it" Said Fung's group.

Fung's group then left to get Fung food. "I hope they don't find any food for you" Said Po. "Oh be quiet, you pathetic panda" Said Fung. "Make me" Said Po. Now back to Tigress, Shifu, Mantis, Monkey, Crane, Mr. Ping and Viper. "How is everyone holding up"? Asked Shifu.

"We are doing ok, Shifu, but we should probably stop for a break, soon" Said Mantis. "True" Said Shifu. "We can't take a break, we have to keep going" Said Tigress. "Tigress, we will need a break eventually" Stated Crane. "But what about Po"? Asked Tigress.

"When we take our break, we can take a short one, then we can keep going" Stated Shifu. "Ok" Said Tigress. "I'm surprised Tigress is acting like this, I mean, I remember she used to not like Po that much at all" Said Mantis. "True" Said Viper.

"Well, I do like Po, and I regret treating him badly when I first met him" Said Tigress. "Should we come up with a plan when we find Fung"? Asked Mr. Ping. "We should, we can't just attack head on, or otherwise, Fung could easily tie us up" Said Shifu. "So true" Said Crane.

"What plan should we come up with"? Asked Mr. Ping. "We will come up with something good, but we can wait until we find Fung" Stated Shifu. "Alright" Mr. Ping replied. Tigress, Shifu, Mantis, Monkey, Crane, Mr. Ping and Viper then continues on.

One hour later ….. "Alright team, let's rest for a bit" Said Shifu. "Right" Said Viper. "Hopefully whatever plan we come up with won't fail" Said Tigress. "It shouldn't fail, hopefully" Said Shifu. "What should we do right now"? Asked Mantis. "We will eat our bean buns we have for lunch" Said Shifu.

"Alright" Said everyone. Tigress, Shifu, Mantis, Monkey, Crane, Mr. Ping and Viper then eat their bean buns. Afterwards …. "That was great" Said Monkey. "Agreed" Said Mr. Ping. "Alright team, let's go to sleep" Said Shifu. "Right" came everyone else's reply.

Meanwhile with Fung …. "There you go, boss" Said Fung's group. "Thanks" Said Fung. "Anytime" Said Fung's Group. "You are all idiots" Said Po. "Nope, that's you, so helpless and worthless" Said Fung. "Oh yeah, my friends will find me at any minute now" Stated Po. "Yeah, yeah" Said Fung.

"You just wait and see" Said Po. "We will, not" Said Fung's Group. "LET ME OUT, OR YOU'LL REGRET IT" Shouted Po. "Nah" Said Fung. Now back to Tigress, Shifu, Mantis, Monkey, Crane, Mr. Ping and Viper. "Alright team, why don't we stop for the night, and we can continue in the morning" Said Shifu.

"Alright" came everyone else's reply. So, Tigress, Shifu, Mantis, Monkey, Crane, Mr. Ping and Viper then stopped for the night. "Time for dinner, everyone" Said Shifu. "So, we will see for sure if we are almost there tomorrow" Said Tigress. "True" Said Mr. Ping.

"So, what are we eating for dinner"? Asked Crane. "We have some dumplings" Said Shifu. "Ok" Said Crane. Everyone then got their dumplings. "Alright, so now that that's settled, when are we going to come up with a plan to rescue Po from Fung"? Asked Mantis. "We will once we find the place" Said Shifu.

"Alright" Stated Mantis. "These dumplings sure are good, I'm glad we are finally going to get to sleep soon as well" Said Monkey. "I'm pretty exhausted as well" replied Viper. Then, Tigress, Shifu, Mantis, Monkey, Crane, Mr. Ping and Viper all finished their dumplings.

"We should head to bed soon, everyone" Said Shifu. "Sounds good" Said Mr. Ping. "I can't wait for Fung and his pathetic group to be arrested and then, they can't mess with us" Said Monkey. "Me neither" replied Tigress. "Alright guys, let's brush teeth and get to sleep" Said Shifu.

Tigress, Shifu, Mantis, Monkey, Crane, Mr. Ping and Viper then brushed teeth. "Alright, night everyone" Said Mr. Ping. "Night" replied everyone else. Tigress, Shifu, Mantis, Monkey, Crane, Mr. Ping and Viper then all go to sleep. They are finally really getting close to Fung but still have a little bit left.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, the town was also searching for Po but was not having much like. "Man, Fung is so annoying" Said One Pig. "I know, right' replied a Bunny. "What can we do about it"? Asked A dog. "I don't know" replied a Tortoise. "Well, let's keeping looking" Said another bunny. "Right" Said a Cat.

Meanwhile, Tigress, Shifu, Mantis, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey all woke up. "Alright, now, we continue to search for Po" Said Tigress. "Right" Said Shifu. So, Tigress, Shifu, Mantis, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey brush teeth after eating their food, and they continue on.

"Wonder if we are getting closer than we were" Said Monkey. "I think we might be close, look everyone" Said Viper. "What is it"? Asked Mr. Ping. "I see footprints that look like a panda's and several crocodiles" Said Viper. "It could be Po's footprints" Said Tigress, excitedly.

"Well, we will see" Said Shifu. "Right" replied Monkey. So, Tigress, Shifu, Mantis, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey check the footprints. "Just as I thought, these are Po's footprints" Stated Shifu. "Yes, I can't believe we are getting closer" Said Tigress. "I know, it took a while, but now we have finally found our way" Said Crane.

"This is great" Said Mr. Ping. "Agreed, Fung will soon learn his lesson" Said Mantis. "True, but of course, we still have to find Fung's hideout" Said Shifu. "We know, but thankfully, we know we are getting closer" Said Mr. Ping. "True" Said Shifu. "I wonder what that idiot Fung is planning"? Asked Crane.

"Beats me" Said Monkey. "Whatever he's planning, he's up to no good" Said Mantis. "Of course, so we will stop that punk and his pathetic crocodile group once we find them" Said Crane. "Right" Said Mr. Ping. So, Tigress, Shifu, Mantis, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey continue on.

Meanwhile ….. "The machine is now at 85%, just 15 more% and you'll be disposed of Po" Laughed Fung evilly. "Oh yeah? Demanded Po. "Yeah" Said Fung. "Well, I have to say that my friends are more than likely almost to my location, and they will stop you and your pathetic group" Stated Po.

"Sure they will, not" Said Fung's group. "How can they possibly stop us, your friends do not even know where we are" Said Fung, laughing. "So what, they will find a way to find me, it's only a matter of time before you're under arrest" Said Po. "Sure, whatever you say" Said Fung.

"Shut up" Said Po. "Shut up yourself" Said Fung. "Hey boss, is there's anything we need to do right now"? Asked Fung's Group. "No, let's just relax" Said Fung. "Ok" Said Fung's group. "LET ME GO, RIGHT NOW" Yelled Po. However, Fung and Fung's group left the room and ignored Po.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Said Po. Now back to Tigress, Shifu, Mantis, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey. "Stupid Fung, why does he have to be so hard to find"? Asked Tigress. "Beats me" Said Viper. "Well whatever, we will find him soon" Said Crane. "Do we have a plan yet on how to stop Fung, Shifu"? Asked Mantis. "No, we don't have one yet, but we won't need to decide until we get there" Said Shifu.

"Ok" Said Mantis. "Anyways, what time is it right now"? Asked Mr. Ping. "We still have plenty of time, thankfully, it's only 3:00 pm" Said Shifu. "Well, that's good" Said Tigress. "It sure is" Said Mr. Ping. "Well, let's keep going then" Said Monkey.

"Right" Said everyone else. , Tigress, Shifu, Mantis, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey then continued on. They then find three paths again. "Oh great, three paths again" Said Tigress. "I know, this isn't good" Said Crane. "Well, what path should we choose"? Asked Mantis.

"Well, let's try the middle path, first" Suggested Shifu. "Alright, let's see if the middle path leads us anywhere" Stated Viper. "Alright, the middle path it is" Said Monkey. So, Tigress, Shifu, Mantis, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey try the middle path. Will this path lead them even closer, or will they have to go on one of the other two paths? Find out in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Last time, Mantis, Tigress, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey had more paths to deal with to get to Po. They then chose the middle path. Will this path work? Or will it be a dud. We shall see. The path turned out to get them lost. "Great, this path ended up getting us lost" Said Crane.

"Well, let's try the left path this time" Said Tigress. "Ok" Said Shifu. So, Mantis, Tigress, Shifu, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey tried the left path and this ended up getting them a bit closer. "This path looks better than the other one at least" Said Viper. "I know, right" Said Mr. Ping.

"Stupid Fung, he better be ready for us, because I will show no mercy" Said Tigress. "Same here" Said Monkey. So, Mantis Tigress, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey continued on. Meanwhile …. "The machine is now at 80%" Laughed Fung. "This is great" Said Fung's Group. "I know, I can't wait to take over this world, this is so fun" Laughed Fung.

"Yep" Laughed Fung's group. "You'll be sorry" Said Po. "Sure we will, pathetic panda" Said Fung. "Yeah, you can't do anything to stop us so ha, ha" Laughed Fung's group. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Said Po angrily. "What an idiot" Said Fung. "Agreed" Said Fung's group.

Now back to Mantis, Tigress, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping Viper and Monkey. "I wonder if we are anywhere near Fung by now" Said Mantis. "Who knows"? Asked Mr. Ping. "I guess we will see soon enough" Said Monkey. "True" Said Crane.

So, Mantis, Tigress, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey continue on. They then see what appears to be a hideout. "Interesting, I wonder if this could be Fung's hideout" Said Mantis. "I guess we have to see" Said Mr. Ping. "Right" Said Tigress.

Mantis, Tigress, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey then take a look at the hideout. However, it was not Fung's hideout, much to the group's disappointment. "Well, that was a bust, it looks like nobody is here" Said Crane. "Oh well, let's continue to search elsewhere" Stated Shifu. "Right" Said Viper. Mantis, Tigress, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey then keep on looking.

"Man, this is so difficult" Said Mr. Ping. "I know, right" Said Monkey. "Well, we can't give up, we have to save Po, I hope he is ok" Said Tigress. "He will be" Said Shifu. "How can you be so sure"? Asked Tigress. "Well, I know we will come in time and save him" Said Shifu. "Ok" Said Tigress.

Mantis, Tigress, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey then continue on their way. A few hours later …. "Great, it's dark again" Said Mr. Ping. "Well, looks like we have to set up for the night" Said Shifu. "Alright then" replied Viper. So, Mantis, Tigress, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey set up for the night.

"So, what's for dinner"? Asked Tigress. "We are having noodles again, we don't have too much with us, right now besides noodles, that's why" Stated Shifu. "Ok" Said Tigress. "Fung sucks" Said Crane. "I know, right" Said Viper. "Well thankfully, once we find Fung, he will be arrested, I can't wait for the look on his face" Said Monkey.

"Me too, it will be fun watching him go to jail for messing with our friend and the dragon warrior" Said Mantis. "True" Said Crane. Mantis, Tigress, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey then ate their noodles. After that, they all went to sleep. The next day after eating breakfast and brushing teeth …

"Alright team, let's head out" Said Shifu. "Right" Said Mr. Ping. So, Mantis, Tigress, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey head out. After that, they discover another hideout. "Whoa, it looks like we found another hideout" Said Crane. "I wonder if this could be the right one" Said Tigress, excited due to the prospect of finding Po. "Well, let's find out" Said Shifu. "Right" Said Mantis.

Mantis, Tigress, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey then look to see if this is the right hideout. Will the hideout be the right one, or will they end up being wrong? Find out in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Last time, Mantis, Tigress, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey went looking to see if they found Fung's hideout. "Hopefully this is Fung's hideout" Said Tigress. "Yeah, hopefully" Said Crane. However, you guessed it, it wasn't Fung's hideout yet. "Drat, it wasn't Fung's hideout" Said Mantis.

"Well, we got to keep going, team" Said Shifu. "Right" Said Mr. Ping. Mantis, Tigress, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey then continue on to try and find Fung's hideout. "Man, Fung is sure hidden" Said Mantis. "Yeah, I know" Said Monkey. "Well, we have to save Po at all costs, so I can tell him that I love him" Said Tigress.

"Yeah, but we have to locate Fung first" Said Shifu. "True" Said Mr. Ping. "Fung is so annoying" Said Viper. "Yeah, I know" Said Monkey. Then, Mantis, Tigress, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey continued looking for Fung's hideout. Meanwhile with Fung ….

"Ha, ha, ha, the machine is now at 90%" Said Fung. "You won't get away with this" Stated Po. "Yeah sure, whatever you say stupid Panda" Said Fung. "LET ME OUT" Said Po angrily. "Make us" Said Fung's group. Now back to Mantis, Tigress, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey.

"Stupid Fung, why does his hideout have to be so hidden"? Asked Tigress. "Who knows, but we will find him" Said Monkey. "Yeah, I agree" Said Viper. "Same here" Said Crane. Mantis, Tigress, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey then continue on and they find another hideout.

"There's another hideout" Said Shifu. "Let's see if that's Fung's" Said Monkey. "Right" Said Mr. Ping. So, Mantis, Tigress, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey check to see if it's Fung's hideout. They then discover that it is in fact, Fung's hideout.

"Yes, it's Fung's hideout" Said Viper. "Well, we will get Fung arrested" Said Tigress. "Agreed" Said Monkey. "Well, we need a plan before we go in" Said Shifu. "What should we plan"? Asked Crane. "Well, let's plan on using a diversion" Said Shifu. "Right" Said Monkey.

So, Monkey and Crane were the diversion to distract Fung since that's what they all agreed to do. "Hey Fung, guess what, we found you" Stated Crane. "Yeah, just come and get us" Said Monkey. "We will" Said Fung, angrily. Fung and his group then go after Monkey and Crane.

"Success" Said Mantis. "Yeah, now we can rescue Po" Said Tigress. "Yep" Said Mr. Ping. So, Mantis, Tigress, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey go and rescue Po. "Thanks everyone" Said Po. "You're welcome" Said Crane. Then, Fung and his group find them. "Not so fast" Stated Fung's group.

"Yeah, we are here" Said Fung. "Give up Fung, you're going to be arrested either way" Said Shifu. "I will never give up" Said Fung. "Yeah, we won't give up until we have world domination" Stated Fung's group. "You never will have world domination" Said Tigress. "Yeah, we will stop you" Said Viper.

"Bring it" Said Fung. "Yeah" Said Fung's group. "We will" Said Shifu. "Yeah, just try taking all of us on at once, I bet you can't" Said Po. "We shall see" Said Fung. "Yeah, let's do this said Fung's Group. What will happen and will Mantis, Tigress, Po, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey be able to beat Fung and his group? Find out in the next chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Last time we left off, Mantis, Tigress, Po, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey were fighting against Fung and his group. "You're group is not going to win, Fung" Said Mantis. "Yeah" Said Tigress. "We will see about that" Said Fung. "Oh yeah" Said Po. "Yeah" Said Fung's group.

"Give it up" Said Shifu. "Make us" Said Fung. "Yeah" Said Fung's group. "Leave us alone" Said Crane. "Nope, like we already said, we aren't giving up until we conquer our goal for world domination" Said Fung. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Said Mr. Ping.

"Ha, ha, ha" Laughed Fung's group. Then, Fung and Fung's group had a machine that they used to trip Mantis, Tigress, Po, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey. "GREAT" they all said. "Ha, ha, ha" Laughed Fung. Then, Mantis, Tigress, Po, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey all get trapped.

"LET US GO" Said Tigress angrily. "Why don't you make us"? Asked Fung. "Yeah, what Fung said" Said Fung's group. "You better let us go" Said Viper. "Or what"? Asked Fung. "Or we will stop you" Said Crane. "Yeah" Said Monkey. "Sure you will, don't make us laugh" Said Fung.

"Yeah, this is fun" Said Fung's group. "It will be fun when we stop you" Said Po. "Sure, you can't do a thing, you are all tied up, looks like we will be the supreme victors" Said Fung. "Yeah" Said Fung's group. Then, Fung and Fung's group lowers them to a lava pit.

"LET US OUT OF HERE" Said Mr. Ping. "Nope" Said Fung. "We have to find a way to get out of here" Said Po. "You will never find a way to get out" Laughed Fung's group. "We will" Said Po. "You think you will but you are all trapped, so too bad, so sad" Said Fung.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Said Viper. "Looks like we win" Said Fung's group. "Think again" Came several voices. "What was that"? Asked Fung. "I don't know" Said Fung's group. The voices revealed to be the town's people.

"Ha, we had a fail-safe system in case something like this happened" Said Tigress. "Yep" Said Monkey. The town's people then free Mantis, Tigress, Po, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey. "Ha, now we are free" Said Crane.

"You may have gotten free, but we will have the last laugh" Said Fung. "Oh yeah sure, you are outnumbered" Said Po. "So what, we will still be the ones who win in the end" Said Fung's group. "We will just see about that" Said Shifu.

The fight then enraged on with the town's people joining Mantis, Tigress, Po, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey. "Let's see who wins" Said Po. "Right" Said Shifu. So, they all destroyed Fung and Fung's group machine. "OUR MACHINE" Demanded Fung.

"That's right, your pathetic machine is gone" Said Tigress. "GRRRRRRRRRRR" Said Fung. "Now who's having the last laugh"? Asked Po. "You may have got rid of our machine but we have more, boys, bring out the other machines" Said Fung.

"Right" Said Fung's group. Fung and his group then show the other machines. "GREAT" Said Po. "Yeah, I know" Said Crane. "Ha, so you will never win" Said Fung. "Yep" Agreed Fung's group. "We will get rid of those machines" Said Mantis, Tigress, Po, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey. the town's people.

"Bring it" Said Fung. "We will" Said The town's people. So, Mantis, Tigress, Po, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey and the town's people try and getting rid of all the machines. However, the machines were nearly indestructible.

"Ha, is that all you got" Said Fung. "Yeah, that all you got"? Asked Fung's group. "We will never give up" Said Shifu. "I agree" Said Crane. "These sorry bunch never learn when to quit" Said Fung. "Yeah, I agree" Said Fung's group.

"We never give up, we will stop your diabolical plot, you will not win" Said Mr. Ping. "Whatever you say" Said Fung. So, the fight continues. Then, Tigress bit Fung. "OW" Said Fung. "That's what you get for holding the love of my life, Po" Said Tigress while Po couldn't hear since Po was focusing on the group.

"Who cares" Said Fung. "I do" Said Tigress angrily to Fung. "Blah, blah and more blah" said Fung's group. Then, the town's people got tied up by Fung's group. "Ha, now the town's people are all tied up" Said Fung. "You eight can do it" Said the Town's people.

"Thanks" Said Mantis, Tigress, Po, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey. "Ha, you eight are going down" Fung. "I don't think so" Said Po. "Nobody cares what you think" Said Fung's group. "We care, and we will win" Said Shifu. "Sure, whatever you say, Shifu" Said Fung.

"You think we are bluffing"? Asked Shifu. "I think we are easily going to win" Said Fung's group. "Yeah, agreed" Said Fung. "Yeah right" Said Viper. Then, Mantis, Tigress, Po, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey continued fighting. What will happen and will Mantis, Tigress, Po, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey be able to win? Find out in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Last time we left off, Mantis, Tigress, Po, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey were fighting against Fung and Fung's group. "Is that all you got Fung"? Asked Po. "You won't win, we will take over this world" Said Fung. "Sure you will, not" Said Mantis.

"You think we are bluffing"? Asked Fung's group. "We will stop you, we always do" Said Tigress. "Yeah right" Said Fung. "That's it, let's fight" Said Shifu. "Fine by me" Said Fung. So, Fung and Fung's group continued fighting against Mantis, Tigress, Po, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey.

Fung and Fung's group were losing. "Ha, your group is losing" Said Crane. "We refuse to lose" Said Fung. "Yeah" Said Fung's group. "Why don't you just give up"? Asked Mr. Ping. "It's because we don't feel like it so yeah" Said Fung.

"You know your team is pathetic, so just give up" Said Viper. "Yeah, I agree" Said Monkey. "Well, who cares, we can do what we want" Said Fung. "Yeah, and we are going to get rid of all of you, then take over the world" Said Fung's group.

"Give up" Said Mantis. "No" Said Fung. "If you don't give up, then we will make you" Said Tigress. "Ha, yeah right, with this machine, we are unstoppable" Said Fung. "Agreed" Said Fung's Group. "We will just see who is unstoppable" Said Po. "Yeah" Said Shifu.

"Bring it" Said Fung. "Yeah, bring it" Said Fung's group. So the fight continued on. Fung's group then got knocked back a bit. "Ha, your group got knocked back a bit" Said Mr. Ping. "So what" Said Fung. "The point is, after we win, we will celebrate" Said Monkey. "Yeah" Said Viper.

"Sure you will" Said Fung. "Yeah" Said Fung's group. Then, Mantis, Tigress, Po, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey destroyed Fung and Fung's group machine. "OUR MACHINE" Said Fung. "Great, now we don't have anything to use for our diabolical plot" Said Fung's Group.

"Who cares"? Asked Mantis. "We do, we want to take over the world, so just give up and let us take you nice and easy" Said Fung. "Whatever, let's keep on fighting" Said Po. "Fine by us" Said Fung's group.

So, Fung, part of Fung's group and Mantis, Tigress, Po, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey continued to fight against each other. "Ha, we are winning" Said Shifu. "Yeah, this is great" Said Crane. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Said Fung. While the fight was going on, Mr. Ping snuck off to call the cops on Fung and Fung's group.

The cops then were arriving in 5 minutes. "Ok, the cops are coming" Whispered Mr. Ping. "Perfect" Whispered Viper. Then, suddenly, an earthquake happened. "Whoa, that was random" Said Po. "Agreed" Said Tigress.

The fight then enrages. In the end, the cops then show up. "Here are the police" Said Po. "GREAT, HOW DID THEY FIND US" Demanded Fung. "Simple really, we just bided our time and had Mr. Ping call the police" Said Shifu. "You will be sorry, we will get out of here, and when we do, ooh, you just wait" Said Fung.

"Yeah" Said Fung's group. "Yeah right, lay a hand on Po again and you will have the end of it" Said Tigress. "GRRRRRRRRRR" Said Fung and Fung's group. Fung and Fung's group then leave. "Alright, let's get back to the Jade Palace" Said Po. "Right" Said Mantis.

So, Mantis, Tigress, Po, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey all get back to the Jade Palace. "So, we are almost there" Said Viper. Then, Mantis, Tigress, Po, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey finally got back. "Alright, let's have fun now that Fung and his pathetic group are arrested" Said Mr. Ping.

"Yeah" Said Monkey. So, Mantis, Tigress, Po, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey all celebrate. Later, as Po was about to head to bed ….. "Po, I need to tell you something" Said Tigress. "Ok, what's up"? Asked Po. "Well Po, I love you" Said Tigress.

"Whoa, really"? Asked Po. "Yeah, really, I'm sorry I haven't been able to tell you earlier" Said Tigress. "It's ok" Said Po. "Well, looks like you two are now dating" Said Viper, who comes in. "Good for you two but be careful, there are other dangers, like Fung's father, Bing" Said Shifu who also comes in with the others.

"Well, we will have to be ready for anything" said Crane. "Right" Said Shifu. "We will be able to stop whatever gets in our way, because we never give up" Said Po. "I agree" Said Tigress. So, Mantis, Tigress, Po, Shifu, Crane, Mr. Ping, Viper and Monkey all celebrate for now. However, Fung's father, Bing was watching from a distance. "Celebrate now, but I will get my son and the others out of jail, and you'll be sorry "Said Bing. Well, that's the end of this story, I will create another story later on where Bing tries to get revenge. What will happen? You will have to find out!


End file.
